Desire of love
by LittleSusanPevensie
Summary: De vuelta en Londres, los Pevensie extrañan Narnia, sobretodo Susan. La magia de Aslan y el poderoso deseo de amor, harán que los Pevensie regresen. Pero nuevas amenazas aparecen, poniendo a prueba todo y a todos. Pésimo summary, solo lean.
1. Añoranza: Una nueva esperanza surge

**Hola bueno, la verdad es mi primera historia de Narnia ^^ . Espero les guste, de eso depende que mi historia surja jeje :) . Es un fic Suspian. Que deberá enfrentarse a varios problemas (CHAN!) juju. Eso :) , ojala les guste :D**

**N/A: Los personajes pertenecen a C.S Lewis. Maestro de la literatura *-***

**

* * *

**

Desperté exaltada, con la frente perlada gracias a pequeñas gotitas de sudor, mi corazón estaba oprimido por una gran angustia, mis ojos poco a poco se fueron humedeciendo, no quería llorar, no quería sumar otra noche a la lista de llanto. Cerré los ojos con la leve esperanza de tranquilizarme, pero fue cuando lo vi a él…En lugar de tener paz, mi corazón se acelero, y mi pulso también. Sus ojos color castaño oscuro, parecían tan reales, tan cálidos; su sonrisa brillaba entre sus tentadores labios. Su cabello oscuro se movía como si lo hiciera al compás del viento.

Abrí los ojos, y comprobé mis sospechas, ahora por mis mejillas, corrían libre las lágrimas y solo un nombre retumbaba en mi cabeza.

-Caspian- susurré, mientras más lágrimas salían con amargura de mis ojos. Me incorporé en la cama y miré a Lucy, que descansaba tranquila, profundamente dormida.

Me acerqué a la ventana, la abrí mientras la fría brisa chocaba contra mi piel y hacía que me estremeciera. Me acerqué un poco más, y mire a las estrellas.

-Quiero volver…Lo necesito, por favor- susurraba aferrándome en un auto-abrazo, las lágrimas no cesaban- Necesito saber que esta bien, necesito abrazarlo, necesito volver a besarlo…-Cerré los ojos con fuerza- Por favor…- mis ruegos fueron cesando de a poco. Esto era más que una causa perdida.

Miré a la estrella más brillante y susurré su nombre, degustando el dulce sabor de cada letra.

Recordé las últimas palabras que compartimos, recordé que hubiera querido pasar más tiempo conmigo…¡Por Aslan! Deseaba eso tanto como él, quería volver, verlo, saber que no había sido un sueño, necesitaba saber que no estaba enamorada de un sueño, de una ilusión.

No estaba segura de los sentimientos de Caspian, ni siquiera sabía, si él me recordaba, si él, inútilmente me esperaba, pero nada de eso importaba demasiado, si Aslan me permitía volver…Me conformaría con ver su sonrisa, escuchar su voz, saber que estaba bien, que estábamos cerca, que pertenecíamos al mismo mundo.

Cerré la ventana, y me volví a recostar, cerré los ojos intentando descansar un poco, intentando que mis pensamientos lo alejaran, pero me fue imposible, de una u otra manera, mi mente regresaba a Narnia, regresaba a Cair Paravel, y mi corazón volaba a Beruna, donde el actual rey de Narnia, Caspian X, reinaba.

* * *

-Susan! ¡Susan! Despierta- podía sentir como la voz de mi hermana trataba de traerme a la realidad.

-Hmmm ¿Lu? – respondí con la voz llena de pereza.

-¡Vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela! – Abrí los ojos, Lucy tenía razón. Me levanté y sin decir ninguna palabra me encerré en el cuarto de baño.

Me miré al espejo, hace exactamente un año, habíamos partido de Narnia, 1.300 años, en tiempo Narniano. Debajo de mis ojos habían unas profundas y oscuras ojeras, mi piel estaba aún más pálida de lo normal, y mis ojos, ya no brillaban como el mar. Estaban apagados.

Lavé mi rostro y mi cuerpo, me desenrede el cabello y me vestí en mi habitación. Lucy ya no estaba así que supuse que ya había bajado al comedor.

Al estar completamente lista, baje a desayunar, Peter, Edmund y Lucy ya estaban sentados en la mesa, ellos notaron mi presencia y el primero en romper el silencio fue Peter.

-Buenas días Su…¡Vaya! Pareces tener mejor estado por fin – lo miré y le devolví una sonrisa, no quería que Peter supiera lo equivocado que estaba. Cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos. Peter se dio cuenta que yo no estaba bien; Bajo la cabeza impotente, apretando el puño que tenía sobre la mesa.

Me senté, y miré a Edmund y a Lucy. Ambos me llenaron de amor y hermandad con una mirada. Les devolví el gesto con una sonrisa. Luego, el silencio volvió a reinar en la mesa.

-Hace un año…regresamos de Narnia- me atraganté con la comida, no esperaba que sacaran el tema de Narnia.

-¡Lucy! – Peter la regañó. Al instante lo miré suplicándole que no hiciera que nuestra pequeña hermana detuviera su discurso.

-Creo que, ninguno de nosotros- su mirada color miel se posó en mi- quiere olvidar a Narnia. Ni a su gente…

-Eso es bastante obvio, Lu- Edmund le sonrío, y siguió tomando de su taza

-Lo sé- la voz de Lucy fue apenas un susurro- pero…ha pasado un año, y …-su voz se apago-

-Y…-suspiré- no hemos hablado de Nania en todo este tiempo ¿verdad? – una sonrisa triste adorno mi rostro

-Bueno…La verdad, personalmente, me duele saber que, ya no podré regresar- Peter, bajó la mirada- Pero, no me molesta hablar de nuestro hogar…

Él tenía razón, Londres no era más que el lugar donde vivíamos, desde que nuestro padre murió en la guerra, nuestra madre por la tristeza y el profesor enfermo en Bath, vivir ahí se volvió un castigo, convivir con recuerdos y la penumbra de éstos . Suspire, nuestro hogar estaba lejos, sin un claro camino que nos condujera a él, en los parajes más frondosos y verdes que se puedan imaginar, donde existen las criaturas más dulces que alguien pueda si quiera llegar a soñar. Nuestro hogar estaba en los terrenos del gran castillo de Cair Paravel, en Narnia, con nuestros seres queridos.

-En Narnia han pasado 1.300 años desde que partimos…me pregunto como será todo- Edmund alternó su mirada entre nosotros tres, hasta que la posó finalmente en mí- y como estarán todos…

-¡Es lógico que todos deben estar de maravilla! – Lucy río nerviosa- En un lugar tan mágico como Narnia solo hay amargura cuando alguien se atreve a alterar la estabilidad- de pronto creí que mi pequeña hermana era mucho más madura de lo que yo imaginaba- Además, si algo malo hubiera pasado- su mirada brilló- ya nos habrían llamado.

Sus últimas palabras me hicieron corregirla mentalmente, _ella y Edmund_, habrían regresado. Peter y yo…_no._

Me levanté de manera abrupta y rápida de la mesa y tomé mi bolso para salir en dirección a la estación de trenes, mientras nuevamente las lágrimas se hacían presentes, yo corría, solo quería escapar del dolor y las punzadas que alteraban mis latidos. Persiguiéndome pude escuchar como mis hermanos me gritaban a lo lejos.

-¡Susan! – la inconfundible voz de Peter se alzó sobre el ruido de la ciudad, y por un momento en lugar de escuchar a Pete, mi hermano mayor, creí escuchar al Gran Rey Peter, "El Magnífico" y luego de eso, un rugido se hizo presente. Frené en seco, no podía ser, no era el rugido de un felino normal. No, era el llamado del gran gato, llamado que nos daba un aviso. Era el llamado para volver a casa. Cerré los ojos y los apreté con fuerza.

-_Un poco más de paciencia querida Susan, pronto volverán a Narnia, los cuatro juntos, como los reyes de la Edad de oro. Como siempre tiene que haber sido-_ la voz parecía un arrulló, sonreí, confiando ciegamente en Aslan y en su poderosa magia. Segundos después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Me moví incómoda y al instante escuché susurros a mí alrededor.

-¡Se esta moviendo! – la voz de Peter parecía bastante aliviada.

-¡Que susto tan grande nos ha dado esta niña! – la risa cantarina de Edmund inundo la habitación.

-Dios, se me parte la cabeza- mi voz sonaba pastosa y seca, como si llevara un siglo sin beber agua.

-¡Su!- exclamaron mis dos hermanos para aprisionarme en un abrazo, minutos después, Lucy entró a la habitación con una píldora y un vaso con agua.

La miré agradecida y un tanto confundida.

-Lo sé, digamos que tengo una conexión contigo, algo así como _magia_- sonrío ampliamente

-Gracias, Lu- tomé la píldora y con un sorbo de agua la digerí.-

-Ahora…-Peter se acomodó en la silla al lado de mi cama- Cuéntanos Su…¿Qué ha sucedido?

Los recuerdos llenaron mi mente, las lágrimas, el desayuno, la voz de "El Magnífico", Aslan dentro de mí, la oscuridad…Entonces me di cuenta.

-¡Aslan!- exclamé con desbordante alegría haciendo que mis hermanos me mirarán extrañados.

-¿Aslan?- Lucy parecía confundida- ¿Lo has visto?- preguntó, a lo que yo negué con la cabeza mientras afloraba una gran sonrisa en mi rostro. -Vamos a volver- susurré - Él lo dijo…

-¡Creo que alguien se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza! – Edmund resopló, en respuesta Lucy le dio un peñisco- ¡Auch! – Ed miró a nuestra hermana con reproche.

-Susan, ¿Por qué dices que vamos a volver?- Peter trataba de no poner esperanza en cada palabra, pero le era imposible.

-Cuando tú me llamaste Peter…- Comencé a relatar despacio- No sentí tu voz como la de mi hermano, si no, como la del monarca más noble y magnífico que haya gobernado Narnia jamás- Pete abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y luego me sonrío con una mirada de agradecimiento.- Luego, Aslan desde algún lugar de mi interior me habló, y él lo dijo, regresaremos los cuatro, los reyes de antaño. A gobernar como siempre tiene que haber sido.- Concluí mi narración levantándome de mi cama, a penas mis pies tocaron el suelo, comencé a moverme con gracia, bailando, Lucy me imito, Peter y Edmund sonreían. Lu se acercó y me dio un abrazo.

-Esa voz, vino desde tu corazón, donde esta Narnia, Aslan, y por supuesto _Caspian_- Mi pequeña hermana susurro en mí oído aquellas palabras que hicieron que me estremeciera.

-Muy bien- Peter se incorporó de la silla y mirando el reloj de muralla dijo.- Aún podemos volver a nuestra última clase- Ed, Lu y yo refunfuñamos con una sonrisa. Nada podría acabar con la felicidad de ese momento, ni siquiera unas pesadas clases de Matemáticas.

La última clase había sido agotadora, llegamos a la estación de trenes. Un chico de la escuela a la que asistían Peter y Edmund, no quitaba su mirada de mí. Miré hacia otro lado, tratando de leer un anuncio que se pronunciaba a lo lejos. El chico se acercó y se sentó en el asiento disponible a mi lado, puso su cara a centímetros de la mía. En ese instante giré la cara muy rápido, y él, pareció complacerse.

-Mi nombre es Edward- Susurro con una sonrisa mientras no dejaba de devorarme con la mirada.

Era un muchacho común, aparentaba tener la misma edad que yo, 17 años. Tenía el cabello anaranjado, la tez tostada y pecas de color terracota sobre los pómulos. Sus ojos estaban detrás de unas gafas y eran de un color gris oscuro.

-Phillips- Le respondí con una falsa sonrisa, y con cara de pocos amigos.

Edmund que había escuchado todo, se carcajeo por lo bajo.

-Y dime Phillips, ¿tienes novio?- Preguntó el muchacho de cabello colorin.

Mi boca se abrió y cerró varias veces, _con una buena respuesta probablemente se esfumará_ _este chico_, pensé frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Estaba a punto de responder, cuando Peter se levantó de su asiento y le dijo a Edward.

-Sí, y no solo novio- Mi hermano me miró divertido al ver la perfecta "O" que había formado inconcientemente con mi boca.- Tiene prometido, y créeme no querrá saber que le estas coqueteando a Su…Phillips – Pete corrigió rápidamente su casi error.

-Claro…- Al instante Edward se levantó y se alejó, mientras muchos de sus compañeros se reían de él.

-Gracias- Les sonreí a mis hermanos- ¡Les debo una!-

-Ya van varias- Edmund respondió con un drama excesivo y un falso cansancio en la voz.

Los cuatro reímos, era bastante usual que los chicos se me acercarán a invitarme a salir, si no, mandaban con mis hermanos cartas para ver si podíamos ir a bailar, o simplemente me dirigían cautelosas miradas de admiración, Pete y Ed tenían ya ganada la fama de "Celosos" compulsivos. Eso no me molestaba, en lo absoluto, ya que no había ningún chico de ese instituto que me interesará, _o de la ciudad_, _o del país, o de este mundo_, una traviesa voz en mi interior hizo resonar esas palabras en mi cabeza. Cada vez estaba más cerca de volverme loca. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sonreír al pensar en _mi motivo personal_de locura.

El tren que esperábamos llegó a la estación, muchos estudiantes comenzaron a subir yo miré a todos lados, esperando que la gran magia actuara y nos llevara a nuestro verdadero hogar. Pero nada sucedió. Entonces, la voz volvió a aparecer.

-_Nada pasa dos veces del mismo modo, Reina Susan-_La voz de Aslan parecía una caricia sobre mi piel. Sonreí abiertamente y susurré para mis adentros un "Lo sé, es solo que estoy ansiosa". Cerré los ojos y pude ver como el león me sonreía, con la tierna mirada que lo caracterizaba.

* * *

Prometo conti pronto si les gusta ^^ . Un abrazo enorme :) .Y si les gusta, dejen su review es gratis es gratis ! ^^º

Atte. Little Susan Pevensie

En nombre del radiante sol del sur, les presento a la Reina Susan "La Benévola"

Caspian ~ Susan


	2. Creer

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, me alegra muchísimo saber que les gusta la historia ^^ . Quiero dedicar este capítulo a una persona que siempre ha creído en lo que ella llama mi talento :) . Gracias RosePerry jiji. Te amo BF :) **

**Ahora sin más les dejo el siguiente capítulo :D . No olvide dejar su Review *_***

**N/A: Los personajes pertenecen a C.S Lewis :D**

* * *

El resto del día hubiera sido rutina, pero un fuerte sentimiento crecía en nuestros corazones, una fuente de luz palpitante, que se podía notar en nuestras sonrisas. ¡Era como si en nuestras frentes la palabra "esperanza" se leyera claramente, con luces de neón!

-¡Vaya! – dijo Edmund- No tengo ningún deber…¡Este si que es un buen día! – sonrió mientras tomaba una manzana de la cesta que había sobre la mesa del comedor.

Todos reímos, en esos momentos parecía que el aura de tristeza que siempre nos acompañaba había desaparecido.

-Tengo hambre- al instante Lucy y yo nos giramos a mirar a Peter, quien soltó una risita traviesa- ¿Qué? – inquirió levantando una de sus doradas cejas- ¿Acaso solo Ed, puede ser quien use esa frase? – Pete frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

Segundos después, Lucy, Edmund y yo, nos carcajeábamos sujetando nuestros estómagos. Mientras el rostro de Peter se tornaba rojo, concentrándose el color en sus mejillas.

-No le veo la gracia- su enfado duró un instante, después de eso, se unió a nuestras risas.

-Ya es hora de preparar el almuerzo- comencé a estabilizarme poco a poco. Hace tanto tiempo que no reíamos de esa manera los cuatro, juntos, felices.

-¡Prepara algo rico Su! – Lu me abrazo, para luego ponerse a dar brincos por toda la sala.

Peter y Edmund nos miraron con dulzura. Se incorporaron de un salto y se dirigieron a la sala, miré su dirección y comprobé mis sospechas, jugarían ajedrez. Era increíble, como podían pasar horas desafiándose, tratando de demostrar mediante una partida tras otra, quien era el mejor.

Sonreí, negando con la cabeza mientras me iba a la cocina. Llegué hasta el estante y saqué un libro de cocina, lo tomé entre mis manos y con sumo cuidado comencé a quitarle el polvo; Ese libro había sido de nuestra madre.

Empecé a hojearlo, buscando alguna receta que fuera digna del día que vivíamos. Cuando por fin encontré un platillo, revisé meticulosamente los ingredientes y preparé la comida.

* * *

Tarde más o menos media hora en preparar todo, mis hermanos habían acomodado la mesa y Lucy había puesto incluso flores al centro.

Los cuatro disfrutábamos la comida, hablando animadamente sobre temas triviales.

- ¡Su déjame felicitarte! – Edmund me sonrío ampliamente y se tocó la barriga satisfecho- ¡Te has lucido con la comida!-

- Ed tiene razón Susan- Peter apoyó la idea de mi otro hermano- ¡Eres una gran cocinera!

Les sonreí agradecida, mientras un pequeño rubor se apoderaba de mis mejillas.

- ¿Qué haremos el resto de la tarde? – preguntó emocionada Lucy, el ambiente estaba cada vez más acogedor en nuestra casa, se notaba un cambio en nosotros. No podíamos evitar sonreír ante cada pensamiento que nos condujera _de vuelta a casa._

- Opino que demos un paseo junto a las señoritas más hermosas de todo Londres, ¿Qué te parece, Ed? – río Peter haciendo que Lu y yo sonriéramos, sonrojadas por el cumplido.

- ¡Vaya, Pete! Gran idea, pero debemos ir a buscarlas- Edmund le guiñó un ojo a nuestro hermano mayor, y se carcajearon, cómplices. Lucy bufó y les pegó con su mano empuñada a cada uno, a la altura del hombro.

* * *

Pasamos la tarde paseando por la ciudad, sentados en bancas de plazitas cercanas, oliendo las flores, jugando, al caer la noche regresamos cansados a casa.

- ¡Creo que es hora de – un bostezo escapo de los labios de Edmund- irse a dormir! -

- Mucha razón Ed. Vamos Lu- le sonreí a mis hermanos y tomé la mano de Lucy para comenzar a subir las escaleras, los hombres de la casa imitaron nuestros pasos. Cuando llegamos a la planta superior, nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla, y un "¡Buenas noches!" para entrar en nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Lucy y yo compartíamos habitación, así también como Peter y Edmund. La habitación restante era la que ocuparon alguna vez mis padres.

Ayudé a Lucy con su pijama, le leí un cuento hasta que se durmió. Estaba a punto de acostarme cuando algo llamó mi atención, me acerqué un poco más a la mariposa que estaba sobre mi mesita de noche. Brillaba con una intensidad poco común, parecía _mágica. _Cautelosa, temiendo que se escapara, la tomé por las alas, y la contemplé sobre la palma de mi mano. No era común, dejaba un extraño polvo azul cuando sus alas se movían. Me senté en mi cama, estaba hipnotizada mirando sus alas, pequeños adornos negros resaltaban a la luz de la lámpara. La mariposa escapo de mi mano con un hábil aleteo, y desapareció de la habitación, escapando por la puerta.

Iba a cerrar la puerta y a dormirme por fin, cuando _algo_ me hizo pensar que debía seguir al insecto. Me puse mis zapatillas de levantar y salí disparada, mirando hacia todos lados; Descubrí que la mariposa se perdía por la escalera, la perseguí, y finalmente llegué hasta el patio trasero. En uno de los pétalos de una rosa blanca, la mariposa se hallaba.

Fue entonces cuando _lo vi._

- ¿Aslan? – susurré su nombre, y instintivamente froté mis ojos, pensando que solo era una ilusión, al abrir los parpados. Él seguía ahí.

Al costado de la mariposa, se encontraba el gran gato, tan imponente y pacifico como lo recordaba. Corrí a abrazarlo emocionada, mientras pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad se escapaban de mis ojos.

- Ya no llores Reina Susan- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.- Han sido suficientes las lágrimas- me miró seriamente.

- Yo…lo siento- susurré- es solo que…-

- ¿Disculparte porqué? ¿Por sentir? – Aslan negó suavemente con la cabeza- No querida, perdóname a mí, por no haber entendido antes, tu dolor, y tu _amor_, joven Reina.

- No es tu culpa- le sonreí- Quizás yo debería haber sido…más valiente.- bajé la mirada ante la idea.

- Ciertamente, la valentía, es la cualidad de tu hermana Lucy – El gran felino me sonrío- digamos que en ti, se destaca tu _benevolencia._

Me reí, hasta que la mariposa comenzó a brillar aún más intensamente. Obligándome a cerrar los ojos por unos instantes, cuando los abrí quedé maravillada.

Un hada de piel ligeramente azulada, se encontraba en el lugar anteriormente ocupado por el deslumbrante insecto. Aslan notó que la pequeña criatura se robaba toda mi atención.

- Veo que percibiste bien mi _señal_- se dirigió a mí con una sonrisa, y luego se giró hacia el hada- Muchas gracias por la ayuda, Coraline – El azulado ser lo miró complacida, casi pude escuchar una risita muy leve de su parte. El viento soplo levemente, desordenando el cabello de Aslan, quien a su vez derramo su aliento sobre la criatura y al instante esta desapareció.

- He venido hasta aquí por un motivo, querida Susan- la mirada de Aslan se tornó seria.- Nuevos invasores amenazan Narnia y _el Rey_ ha intentado llamarlos con _tu cuerno_.

- ¡Pero si aún estamos aquí! Acaso… ¿Acaso el cuerno ha perdido su efecto?-

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Claro que no!- la respuesta de Aslan me tranquilizó de sobremanera. El cuerno era el único objeto tangible que me unía a Caspian. Suspiré con alivio.

- ¿Entonces? – No entendía bien, si el cuerno funcionaba, que hacíamos aún en Londres.

Aslan se limitó a reír

- Bien sabes Reina Susan, _que nada sucede de la misma forma dos veces_.-

No pude evitar reír también por la ya conocida frase del león.

- Caspian debe entender, que hay algo aún más fuerte que el cuerno, que puede hacer que tú y tus hermanos regresen- Él observo cada una de mis reacciones- Y hasta que él no lo descubra- continúo con bastante cautela el gran gato- ustedes no podrán regresar.

Lo miré horrorizada ¿Y, si Caspian no se daba cuenta nunca? ¿Qué fuerza era más poderosa que el mágico cuerno?. Tenía tantas preguntas, y esperaba varias respuestas.

- Tú ya diste el primer paso, querida- Aslan me miró agradecido-…_creer_. Ese es el primer paso.

Poco a poco la imagen de mi interlocutor fue desapareciendo.

- ¡No! Aslan espera…¡No te vayas!- traté de retenerlo.

Fue entonces cuando escuché un último susurro de su aterciopelada voz antes de ver desaparecer su imagen por completo.

- _Debes ser paciente Susan, debes lograr que él crea…Tu sabes como, tienes la respuesta-_

_

* * *

_

Un travieso rayo de luz se coló por las cortinas de mi habitación. Abrí los ojos de golpe.

¿Había sido todo un sueño?, ¿Solo un producto de mi imaginación?, o ¿De verdad había estado con Aslan la noche anterior?

Mi respuesta llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba. En mi mesa de noche, había un pequeño frasquito, lleno de un brillante polvo azul.

- Fue real…- susurré mirando la vacía cama de Lucy.-

Y entonces las palabras de Aslan vinieron a mi mente.

"_- Debes ser paciente Susan, debes lograr que él crea…Tu sabes como, tienes la respuesta"-_

Miré hacia la ventana, y me perdí en mis pensamientos, tratando de hallar lo que necesitaba para volver a mi amado _hogar. _Buscando la respuesta que nos llevaría devuelta a _Narnia._

_

* * *

_

**QUEDO UN POCO CORTO PERO BUUUUUUENO :) . Así los intrigo muahaha, ¿Que hará Su? ...Y bueno, Caspian salio medio bruto y dejo de creer u.u ...**

******SI LES GUSTA DEJEN REVIEWS :D . Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO **

Atte. Little Susan Pevensie

En nombre del radiante sol del sur, les presento a la Reina Susan "La Benévola"

"El gran invierno ha caído con su potente rugido. Cuando sacude su melena, la primavera llega"

I do believe in Aslan ..._Forever_


	3. Misterio resuelto

**LAMENTO LA DEMORA u.u , pero no ha sido una muy buena semana para mi, varios problemas personales, el tiempo que me quita el cole y esas cosas, este capi quedo más corto. Pero espero que lo disfruten igual que los otros ^^ .**

**GRACIAS A LAS MEJORES AMIGAS DEL MUNDO Conna y Vale , por el apoyo, por escucharme y hacerme reír cada una con sus locuras ! Las amo (L)**

**N/A: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN :D , son de C.S Lewis. Solo la idea es mia ^.^**

**PD: MUUUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS DE VERDAD =) . **

**Tengo dos nuevas ideas en mente, pero no las llevaré a cabo mientras no termine dos fan fics xD**

* * *

Había pasado una semana completa desde la visita de Aslan. Cada día me sumía en mis pensamientos tratando de hallar una respuesta.

Mis hermanos no entendían lo que me pasaba; Estaba callada, compartía con ellos lo justo y necesario, ni siquiera les había contado mi _encuentro _con el gran gato.

Estaba sentada bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles del jardín cuando Lucy se me acercó. Se paró frente a mí con sus pequeñas manos en su cintura y carraspeo para llamar mi atención.

- ¿Si, Lu? ¿Qué pasa? – alcé la vista para notar que sus ambarinos ojos me miraban con recelo y molestia.

- Se que eres mayor Susan, pero…- hizo una pausa buscando las palabras correctas- exijo saber que _te pasa_.-

Su demanda por información me sobresalto, jamás la había visto así. Realmente estaba preocupada por mí, de hecho siempre se preocupaba por todos, atenta, pendiente, y hasta cierto grado mucho más madura que nosotros. _Mi pequeña hermanita había crecido. Y yo estaba segura que Narnia había contribuido profundamente en ello._

- Veras Lucy…yo – traté de responder algo coherente, pero ella me detuvo antes.-

- _Y quiero la verdad-_ me miró aún más seria esta vez. Suspiré, no me quedaba más remedio que contarle lo ocurrido.

- Bueno, Lu – comencé a relatar con voz pausada- Hace una semana exactamente, al lado del rosal blanco, estuve con Aslan- sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y se quedaron varios segundos así, sonreí, se veía demasiado tierna.-

Cuando recuperó la compostura, seguí hablando.

- Él me dijo, que no podríamos volver hasta que.- tomé un gran trago de aire para pronunciar su nombre.- _Caspian _se diera cuenta que había una magia más poderosa que la de _mi_ cuerno para hacernos volver.- miré nuevamente a Lucy, quien esta vez tenía el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué magia? –

- No lo sé, Lucy – la miré con la duda grabada en mis ojos.- Aslan dijo que yo tenía la respuesta, pero por más que he tratado de _encontrarla_, no he podido.- volví a suspirar, por estos días ya lo hacía frecuentemente.

Ambas nos sumimos en un silencio, probablemente cada una buscando un indicio de _algo_. Permanecimos varios minutos así. Mi hermana fue quien rompió el silencio.

- ¡Vaya! Esto si que es complicado – ella fue quien suspiró ahora- Debemos hallar, la gran magia, y después de eso.- Lu puso una expresión totalmente dramática en su rostro.- Con lo cabezota que es Caspian, nos costará mucho más trabajo que él, se de cuenta.- puso una mano sobre su frente, frotándola, tratando de relajarse.

No pude evitar y comencé a reír por los gestos de la menor de la familia.

Reímos juntas, ¡Vaya que tenía razón Lucy! ¡El décimo era la versión Narniana de Peter! , sonreí ante este pensamiento. Eran tan similares Caspian y Peter, claro, no físicamente, pero si en sus personalidades.

- Ven Susan – dijo jalando uno de mis brazos - ¡Vamos a hablar con los muchachos!

Entramos a la casa, encontramos a nuestros hermanos sentados en la mesa, jugando ajedrez, lo habían transportado hasta el comedor, para su "batalla épica" como la había denominado Peter.

Les conté todo: Desde la mariposa, el encuentro con Aslan, recalcando lo de "la magia más poderosa". Haber si a alguno de ellos se les ocurría algún indicio respecto a ella.

- Whoa, Su – el semblante de Pete estaba serio – Quiero volver pronto a mi hogar…De verdad – lo último lo dijo en un susurro poco audible.-

Edmund y yo, intercambiamos una mirada, tratando de saber que hacer.

La voz de Lucy nos sacó de nuestros pensamientos.

- Creo que es obvio quien debe encargarse de esto, nosotros podemos ayudar pero…- su mirada se clavó en mi.- Susan, _esto depende de ti_.-dijo con voz pausada como si fuera lo más natural del mundo lo que acababa de decir.

- ¿De que hablas? ¿Por qué de mí? Todos debemos y queremos, volver a Narnia-

- Pero querida hermana, _es bastante obvio, _quien de los cuatro esta más conectada con el joven rey.- una sonrisa traviesa se posó en el rostro de Lucy, mientras el calor aumentaba en mis mejillas.

Lucy rió fuertemente al ver mi cara, Ed sonrió de medio lado y Peter trato de reprimir una risa que se escapaba de sus labios.

Esta vez fue el mayor quien habló.

- Muy bien, esta decidido entonces. Esta es la batalla de Susan –

Edmund y Lucy aplaudieron, la verdad, me puse muy nerviosa, no sabía si podría. Suspiré. Lu estaba levantándose a ver la televisión con Ed. Pete y yo quedamos solos en la mesa, en silencio.

- _Lo harás bien Su _– Mi hermano estaba de pie, junto a mi, con una de sus fuertes manos apoyadas en mi hombro. No pude más que sonreírle en respuesta.

Peter se acercó con cuidado, despacio, estudiando sus movimientos. Se inclinó y deposito un cálido beso en mi frente. Susurrando un "Confió en ti, hermanita", para luego irse de la habitación.

Estuve sentada con la mente en blanco unos cinco minutos, hasta que decidí subir a recostarme un momento, quizás así podría aclarar algunas cosas.

* * *

Estaba caminando por un claro lleno de flores, que rodeaban un río, no muy grande, pero si lo suficiente para que una persona cupiera dentro. Caminaba de una forma lenta, pausada, sin ningún tipo de prisa, observando cada una de las especies que habitaban el lugar. Las flores le daban un toque hermoso, mientras el sonido del agua correr le daba tranquilidad al claro.

- ¡Esto es realmente hermoso! – dije lanzándome a la suave hierba.-

- También lo creo así…-

La voz sobresalto a la joven reina, que se hallaba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando la paz que le transmitía ese lugar.

- Y creo que usted hace que el lugar brille mucho más, _majestad_-

No me había dado cuenta, debido a la sorpresa, pero esa voz me resultaba _demasiado_ familiar. Tardé unos cinco segundos más en reaccionar, mientras los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban inhumanamente.

- ¡Caspian! – en vano traté de no emocionarme, sin embargo, dejé que por esta vez, _ganara el corazón_. Me acerqué al joven que estaba de pie, sonriéndome.

Quedé sin aliento, su sonrisa era aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Su cabello seguía igual de largo, rebelde, la suave brisa lo mecía poco a poco. Sus ojos seguían siendo tan profundos y cálidos, no me sorprendió que aún tuvieran el poder de lograr que me perdiera en ellos, incluso por horas si pudiera. Olvidándome del resto del mundo.

Cuando desperté de mi ligero transe, dentro de esos perfectos ojos. No pude evitarlo y abracé al joven rey.

- Te extrañe – me arrepentí al instante de pronunciar esas palabras en voz alta, me escondí en el pecho de Caspian.

En ese momento, él tomo mi barbilla y la alzo, mirándome a los ojos dijo:

- Yo también te extrañe- ambos sonreímos, como conectados…Unidos por una extraña _magia._

Entonces me di cuenta, todo se hizo mucho más claro.

- Amor – susurré – eso es, ¡esa es la gran magia! – sonreí satisfecha.-

Caspian me miró extrañado, pero luego sonrió otra vez.

- Amor…- me miró directamente a los ojos- Es una linda palabra, ¿verdad?

Lo miré sorprendida, mientras mis mejillas se sonrojaban.

- Pues sí, es bastante _significativa_ –

Lentamente el rey de Narnia, comenzó a acercarse poco a poco, a mi rostro. Estábamos a casi un centímetro de besarnos. Sentía su respiración sobre mi rostro.

Un sonido fuera de lo común alerto a mis sentidos. Caspian continuaba acercándose.

De pronto, todo desapareció.

* * *

El sonido del despertador me había traído nuevamente a la realidad. Pestañeé varias veces con pesadez, todo había sido un sueño. Un _perfecto sueño_.

Pero, sin embargo, algo se me vino a la cabeza.

La respuesta que tanto estuve esperando había llegado por fin.

- Amor – dije ahora más confiada – eso es, ¡es todo lo que necesito! – sonreí ampliamente, mientras comenzaba a salir de mi habitación.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER ^^ . SE HA DESCUBIERTO LA GRAN MAGIA *W* AJAJA VEREMOS QUE HARA SUSAN AHORA =O *-* Para que Caspian...se de cuenta también. ¿QUE TIPO DE AMOR SERÁ? :O ...Amor por Susan, Amor por Narnia, Amor por alguien más CHAN CHAN !**

**DESCUBRALO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO :D**

**AHORA...DEJE SU REVIEW ES GRATIS, SI LEYO BIEN, GRATIS :D**

Atte. Little Susan Pevensie

Caspia, I'll come back when you call me, no need to say goodbye


	4. Hermandad

**Hoooooola! debo disculparme por mi ausencia :( , pero resulta que el colegio me ocupa todo el tiempo libre, sumando que mis notas no estan yendo excelente ¬¬...Mi tiempo libre es menos xD . En fin, poniendome al día les cuento que estoy feliz porque voy a ver a Jonas Brothers ft Demi Lovato 3 y el elenco Camp Rock 2 *-* ! estarán en Chile el 4 de Noviembre (L) y es como un sueño, me gustan hace 6 años los Jonas y cuando vinieron el año 2009 no pude ir por asuntos de dinero =( ...En fin! Trataré de subir más capítulos de mis historias :D ! para ponerme "al día" Muchas gracias por los pm...y por los reviews *-* Son lo mejor 3 **

**N/A: Los personajes son de C.S Lewis, solo la historia es mia :)**

**Cuando salga el nombre de un personaje en negrita a través del relato es porque narra dicho personaje ^^ ...**

**Si te gusta, DEJA TU REVIEW *-* ES GRATIS!**

**Gracias por leer :) **

* * *

Cuando llegué al comedor, mis hermanos desayunaban en silencio, al irrumpir en la habitación todos fijaron su vista en mí y saludaron con un leve movimiento de cabeza. A paso lento, pero decidido caminé hacia la cabecera de la mesa, me aclaré la garganta, tome un trago de aire y hablé.

- ¡Descubrí lo que necesitábamos! – les dije con la voz cargada de emoción.

Lucy se sobresaltó, dejó caer el cubierto de su mano, se levantó y se puso frente a mí.

- ¿Qué dices, Su? – sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, lentamente le sonreí en forma de respuesta. Su boca se abrió varias veces y luego, me abrazó de manera frenética.

Peter y Edmund se levantaron y me abrazaron también.

La gran magia había sido revelada, ahora solo faltaba ponerla en práctica.

* * *

**Caspian**

Me removí incómodo entre las sábanas de mi habitación, la luz de luna iluminaba levemente la estancia. Suspiré y me levanté de la cama. Había soñado nuevamente con _ella_.

Desde que había partido, cada noche, su presencia se encontraba en mis sueños; Soñaba con volver a probar sus labios, con abrazarla y mantenerla conmigo, así, juntos por siempre.

Después de la partida de los reyes de antaño, algo extraño pasó con el tiempo en Narnia. Aslan dijo que el cambio era necesario, para un futuro beneficio. No dio mayores detalles, solo dijo que nuestro tiempo sería como en la tierra.

Y es por eso mismo, que sabía que hace unos días atrás, se había cumplido un año desde que ellos habían abandonado Narnia, _para siempre._ Y yo no podía admitir esto.

Era ilógico pensar que me había enamorado de la Reina Susan en un período tan corto. Pero para mí, tres meses habían bastado, para que esa mujer me cautivara. Sus ojos profundos, sus labios carnosos, su piel de porcelana, su personalidad, una verdadera princesa, con alma de guerrera. Tierna, cautelosa, benévola, respetuosa, agradable, preocupada y hasta rigurosa al extremo. Con cada característica, con cada defecto, era así como me había enamorado de ella.

Me asomé al balcón y miré la luna, mi corazón anhelaba volver a verla, volver a compartir momentos insignificantes que para mí eran un tesoro. Un intercambio de palabras bastaba para que mi día diera un giro de 360º grados, todo era distinto si Susan, si _mi Susan_ estaba aquí.

La noche estaba tranquila, una leve brisa de verano corría y llenaba el ambiente de forma cálida. Por mi mente volvió a cruzar la idea de tocar el cuerno de Susan para traerla de vuelta, pero lo había intentado tantas veces sin éxito alguno, que tan pronto como vino la esperanza, se fue.

Observe una vez más el cielo, giré sobre mis talones y comencé a caminar hacia mi cama otra vez. Sabía que era imposible hacer que regresará, debía aprender a vivir con eso, no había tenido ni una sola noticia suya. Quizás ya me había olvidado, quizás estaba prometida, enamorada o algo así. Entonces otra idea cruzó por mi mente.

Tal vez, debía comprometerme. Sí, era una manera cobarde y absurda de intentar olvidar, sobretodo porque sabía perfectamente que nadie sería como ella. Pero, no perdía nada, ya estaba en la edad de casarme, y el profesor Cornelius varias veces lo había propuesto de manera "sutil". Cuando amaneciera hablaría con él, para que comenzara con los preparativos, quizás un baile, una cena o algo así.

Acomodé mi almohada, cerré los ojos, viendo su rostro incluso en sueños. Y, finalmente, me dormí.

* * *

**Susan**

Abrí los ojos de golpe, jadeando con una fuerte punzada en el corazón. No sabía exactamente lo que pasaba, pero en mi mente había un eco que me gritaba un solo nombre.

-Caspian- susurré, algo iba mal con él. Me levanté de la cama y descubrí que era pasada la media noche. Tomé mi bata y bajé descalza al comedor, me dirigí a la cocina y abrí el refrigerador, cogí una jarra con agua fresca y llené un vaso. Me senté en la mesa a beber el líquido, tratando de aclarar un poco mi mente.

- No creo que sea hora de estar despierta- una voz proveniente del marco de la puerta me sobresalto.

- ¿Harás valer tu derecho de hermano mayor, Peter? – le contesté de forma brusca, no tenía ganas de que me molestaran, no ahora.

- No es eso…Es sólo que…- la voz de Pete, se fue apagando- me preocupas Su…

Me sorprendió la confesión de mi hermano, no era común en él expresar sus sentimientos. Ni mucho menos hacernos saber que le importábamos.

- ¿Yo? –

- Si bueno, me preocupa lo muy avanzadas que vayan tus esperanzas respecto a lo de Narnia – Peter bajó la cabeza- No quiero que sufras Susan…

- ¡Vaya Pete! – bajé de la mesa y me acerqué a mi hermano- Gracias…Pero, mis esperanzas son a base de fundamentos totalmente sólidos. Regresaremos – dije con voz firme.

- Existe la posibilidad contraria-

- No Peter, lo haremos, volveremos- comenzaba a irritarme su actitud derrotista.

- Esta bien, regresamos, pero ¿Qué pasa si Caspian no es el mismo? ¿Si no es lo que esperas? ¿Qué pasa si se casó? O ¿Si esta muerto? – las palabras de mi hermano me hirieron profundamente. Porque en el fondo, sabía que todas sus "teorías" podían ser ciertas.

- Cállate Peter- lo miré casi rogándole, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

- Sólo intento protegerte…-

A paso lento mi hermano se acercó y me tendió sus brazos. No supe exactamente en que momento me arrojé a sus brazos, mientras él me envolvía en un abrazo protector, llenándome de confianza, lloré mientras él me acariciaba el cabello.

- Todo va a pasar Susan- susurró Peter- Un día serás completamente feliz, como lo mereces-

Me incorporé, sequé mis lágrimas y lo miré directamente a los ojos.

- Como lo merecemos- le sonreí abiertamente.

Peter besó mi frente en un gesto cargado de ternura.

- Es hora de irnos a dormir- me sonrió el ahora- Lo mejor es que descanses

- Creo que si no te molesta…Prefiero charlar un rato-

Nos dirigimos a las escaleras y conversamos sentados en el último escalón. No tuvimos noción del tiempo hasta que el reloj de la sala indicó que eran cerca de las seis de la madrugada.

- ¡Vaya Su! – Peter dijo asombrado- Creo que se nos pasó la mano, ya no vale la pena dormir, tenemos que levantarnos en media hora- una carcajada sonora acompañó la frase- Lo siento por mantenerte despierta, ¿tienes sueño?

Negué suavemente con la cabeza, Pete sonrió y me dio un abrazo.

- Lamento haberte mantenido despierto yo, Pete- le pegué un codazo juguetón-

En Narnia, Peter podía ser admirado, podía ser "El Gran Rey Peter, el magnífico" podía ser imponente, e incluso temido por muchos. Y en Londres, era el hermano mayor, exagerado y extremadamente sobre-protector, pero ahora en la escalera, con los primeros rayos del día iluminándonos, para mí era Peter, mi hermano, mi apoyo y el paño de lágrimas que tendría siempre, por toda la vida.

* * *

**Me gusto este capi *-* ! recién lo pude terminar hoy y lo empecé hace mucho u.u...Bueno ya saben :D ! si les ha gustado dejen su REVIEW, DEJEN SU REVIEW :) ! ...**

**A**tte. Little Susan Pevensie ~

Larga vida a 'La Benévola'

Que su dulzura ablande hasta el más oscuro corazón

Que su mirada nos muestre el camino de la luz

Y su canto alegre las noches más frías


End file.
